1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to toll gates and more particularly to an improved toll gate constructed of light yet sturdy materials.
2. Description the Prior Art
Toll systems are used principally to control access of vehicular traffic to bridges, tunnels, highways, to permit exit for example from a parking lot, and so on. Generally, a toll system includes a toll collecting station which may be manual or automatic and which may be used to collect a fee from a driver of the vehicle. During toll collecting, the path of the vehicle is blocked by a gate bar consisting essentially of an elongated member supported in a cantilevered manner and extending across the width of the lane. When the toll has been collected, a mechanism is activated to pivot the gate bar either vertically or horizontally to allow the vehicle to pass through. Conventional gate bars were constructed either of a heavy metal or wood. One major problem with such a gate is that if a toll gate attendant is careless while being in the vicinity of an operating gate, the gate may hit and cause injury to the attendant. In addition, if the gate malfunctions, or the vehicle is operated recklessly before the gate fully opens or closes, the gate may also damage the vehicle. A lighter gate made of styrofoam and plastic was also tried but it proved to be unacceptable because it was too flexible and was not strong enough.